Nerdy Bitch In Glasses
The myth, the legend, the woman with a horrible name. An-nun-zee-ahta is the Nerdy Bitch in Glasses and has a list of horrible hobbies. With her horrible addiction to Pixar movies, she stays secluded in her smoke filled bedroom talking to creepy men on the internet. A virgin, who has never seen porn, a good movie and reads excessively, she is by far the most boring of Pimp's crew. Quotes *''"I don't smoke it, I-uh inject it up my ass."— Nerdy on her preferred way to do the marijuanas *"They came out when I was child."— Nerdy being yellow when referring to her Pixar addiction. *"No I use Crest Toothpaste."— When someone in the chat said she brushes her teeth with horse sperm *"I haven't practiced my Asian in years."— Nerdy refering to her lemon licking fetish *"I'm not a skank! Yet..."— Response to Ethan calling her a skank. *"I'm fat and big boned."— Nerdy thinking about her appearance before she gets ready for Ethan's BDSM adventure with the Pimpmunk crew. *"My hair is sweating"— When it's hot *"I am mental breakdown."'' *''"Oh shit, there's a burger on my leg!"'' *''"You don't sing Embinem, you rap it."'' *''"...I have like an unusually firm anus."— Nerdy on her "booty fat", or lack thereof *"How do I rid of get?"'' *''"Hey Zeus, stop stealing my electricity!"'' *''"Somebody fucked up that quote. It is 'Jesus, stop stealing my electricity!'"'' *''"... at 3 PM in the morning."'' *''"That's how I wanna die. Brett Keane porn."'' *''"I'm more emo than fuck!"— Nerdy after Ethan said she was "emo as fuck" *"We niggers are crazy."— Nerdy hitting the hard 'r' *"I'm not actually going to have sex with a child! I'm just going to say I did, so fuck you!" '' *''"... peeing is cool .. I mean, everyone does it."'' *''"When are we overing?" '' *''"The wika is shit."— Nerdy revealing that shes a fascist and bigotted Italian Wiccan. *"My double d's are happy now."'' *''"Italians are the only good people in New York."— Nerdy reaffirming that shes a fascist Italian Wiccan that has a clownfish in her cooch. *"...I am a bumbling idoot."'' *''"...I don't like pancakes. I don't like sureal."— Nerdy talking about how she doesn't like breakfast foods *"I know I'm not supposed to pee through my toes."'' *''"...I don't watch things that aren't made by Seth McFarlane."'' *"Leggo my niggo." *"We all stupid sometimes." *''"Shes little in the middle cause she smoked that coke"'' *''"Everyone should have 1 coat hanger abortion in their life"'' *''"It smells like shower gel"''— in reference to her vagina *"The South is like, Southern." - in reference to hearing 'I reckon' for the first time. Trivia *As of August 3rd, 2016 she has never seen a penis. *She is still a virgin, but Pimp's plans to "take her childhood in a blanket fort" when they meet up in Philadelphia in August. It has been confirmed that the fort will be named Fuck Fort, and that Ethan will assist in the building of it. *She is apparently knowledgeable about United States Presidents. *She has not practiced her Asian in years. *She might be a Simpsons character. *Sounds like Trixie the Dinosaur from Toy Story 3. *Her right boob is bigger than her left boob. *Seems to despise Ethan for saying she is addicted to Pixar. *Her phone auto-completes "gayfer" from typing it so much. *Is allegedly lactose intolerant, but she might just hate cows. *She used to know a guy named "Duck". *She is an internet quiz confirmed Non-racist. *Has an unusually firm anus. *Thinks benches can fuck. *Has at least seven different types of laughs. *She is anti-wood. *She hates the flute. *Does not want to be known as Eva Braun. *Is also addicted to My Little Pony. *She gets off by stuffing clownfish into her pussy. *She plays the guitar. *She would smoke weed that came from her ass. *She is friends with Pimpmunk's chair. *She believes that there are some good Canadians, but most of them are just "huskys in people costumes." *Is way too serious about the wiki being accurate. *Has a slimey himey. *Thinks Ethan is horribly unattractive. (Nice spelling buddy, be glad I spell check my own fucking wikia) Gallery List of Appearance(s) #Episode 35 #Last of the Gayfer #We Do Stupid Now #Pimpmunk Vs Keemstar (Fuck Keemstar) #Oh shit #Death to Dee #Ethan Is Gay #Dp's Ben & PaulsEgo Jenny Mcdermott And many more #Mr Repzion Must Destroy All (Boobs) Category:Guest Category:Everyone